


What the Cat Dragged In

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crack Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Sam and G arrest Buffy.Bad idea.Bad, bad idea.





	What the Cat Dragged In

Buffy took a long look around. As an interrogation room, well, she'd been in worse. Look at the whole Initiative thing. Wait. No. Didn't these guys say they were involved with the military? She scowled. If they were part of the Initiative, she'd have to...well. Do something. 

She'd figure out what after she talked to them. Find out what's what. 

A couple of them walked in, the same pair of men who'd arrested her. "Not arrested," the white guy - what'd he say his name was, 'Gee'? - had said. The big guy, his partner, verbally agreed but from his body language, 'arrested' was what Buffy had been. 

"So, Ms. Summers," 'Gee' said. "Can you explain why you were poking around in a restricted area last night?"

Buffy smiled her 'you're not going to believe me' smile. "Vampires."

"Vampires." The big guy cocked an eyebrow. Exchanged a look with the white guy. 

Buffy widened her smile and spread her hands. "Look, I know it sounds silly. Vampires, of all things! But if you can't believe in them, can you believe in really, really bad guys who like to hurt people? And by 'hurt', I mean 'suck all the blood out of'. In case that matters." 

"You don't look crazy," the white guy said. 

"Gee," the big guy said. Warning tone. Good man. Buffy liked him. 

"Hey, on another question-y type thing, if you guys work with the military, why isn't your interrogation room more." Buffy glanced around, quirked the corner of her mouth. "I don't know, sterile? Gunmetal grey? Metal in general? Something that says 'imposing' rather than...boat dock?" 

They exchanged another look. "You'd never guess how many people ask that," the big guy muttered, not quite under his breath. 

"Well. On that." Buffy patted the table in front of her. "I really need to get back to work. I mean, I'm more or less harmless, right? A little crazy, maybe, but who isn't?"

"Uh huh." Gee rubbed his chin. 

"You were witnessed beating up three men," the big guy said. He held up the appropriate amount of fingers. "Three. You. By yourself." 

Buffy shrugged. "I practice martial arts." 

"Three men," the big guy repeated. "By yourself."

"I think she got that, Sam," Gee said.

"Really, it's no big deal. I could take you both down if I had to, not that I'm saying I do have to, just saying in a completely." She considered for a split-second. "Need to know kind of way." Buffy smiled again. A real smile this time. "Now, if you want vampires haunting your docks or big dragons coming out of the sky -" Oh, look, that got a reaction - "and people inexplicably dying well, you can keep me here." Try to keep her here, Buffy didn't say, "Or you can let me go, I can get on with my job and you guys can get on with yours, which probably has nothing to do with the supernatural and the really weird like mine does." 

"I think we should let her go, Gee," Sam said. 

"Sam." 

They exchanged another look. Buffy wondered if they were dating or just good at looking at each other. They turned back to her and gave her another up-and-down. She sighed. Audibly. Visibly. Emphatically. 

A voice came through a radio. "Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, Ms. Summers should be released immediately."

"Hetty," Gee said, almost a whine. 

"Believe you me, Mr. Callen, Ms. Summers has a duty equally as important as anything you or I do on a given day. Or night, as they case may be."

A bright smile graced Buffy's face as she stood up. "Thank you, Hetty!" Whoever she might be. 

"You are most welcome, Ms. Summers. And I will advise my staff to let Slayers be the next time they run across one." 

Well. That almost gave her pause but Buffy figured someone had to know something about Slayers somewhere, outside of the Watcher's Council and everything else. 

"Oh, and Ms. Summers? If you happen to see Angel, would you tell him Henrietta Lange still appreciates the job he performed in Los Angeles a few years back." 

Angel. Buffy hesitated, then turned a mega-watt smile toward where she could hear a camera running. "If I see him Hetty, I'll be happy to do just that." Nodding to Gee and Sam, Buffy gathered her cute but totally functional mini-backpack, sliding the straps over her shoulder. "Well, guys, it's been sort of the opposite of fun. Let's not do it again, okay?" She gave them a jaunty wave and headed for the door. 

The best part was hearing Gee ask the camera, "Hetty, what is going on?" in that plaintive voice. 

Yeah. The best.


End file.
